


Misbehaving Misdreavus

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Ginjika, Humiliation, Oral, Personification, Romance, Spanking, Teasing, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Based on a prompt submitted by an anonymous user. Story features a ginjika/personified pokemon, based on this picture: http://i.imgur.com/sHBWPTU.jpg . If anyone knows the artist, please let me know.Ethan is set up to Mt. Silver to investigate a mysterious pokemon that has been scaring away all the residents. When he sees that she's a cute, chubby, cherub that feeds on fear and embarrassment, he decides to give her a taste of her own medicine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

Mt. Silver was a place of reverence and challenge. Few people dared to trek up its steep slopes and pitch black caverns, and even fewer made it to the top. Former champions, gym leaders, and top professors in their fields would go on a quest to explore Mt. Silver, and nearly all of them came back sooner than expected. They'd be asked if it was the staggering slopes, depressing darkness, or Pokémon more dangerous than the surrounding area could imagine. Each just shook their head, and refused to talk about it. It had become a taboo subject for them. And so urban myths began to circulate about what lies in Mt. Silver, what terrifying occurrence could scare so many previously fearless people?

 

These were all stories Ethan was being told during his brief stay in Silver Town, an impressive village of great trainers and leaders, sitting at the base of the mountain. Though these stories would scare off most visitors, they had the opposite effect on Ethan. He was determined to figure out what was going on, and, if it was a Pokémon, to catch it for himself. The gossips of the town told him to just wait, that another powerful trainer had gone up there recently, and they were confident he could take care of the problem, unlike the last participants. Ethan wasn't about to give up his shot at glory to some stranger. So as soon as he ate and rested up, he headed up the mountain.

 

The journey was difficult, he couldn't argue that. The mountain was home to many new and familiar Pokémon, each of them offering up a considerable challenge. None really met the stories he had heard, though.

Around the second floor, he heard some noises that were distinctly human. Organized, persistent, and cautious. Ethan slipped past some rocks, dirtying up his clothes somewhat, and spotted the like-minded traveler. Curious to see what he could do, Ethan ducked behind a large rock, and watched the man he assumed was there for the same reasons as he was.

 

The other trainer was large, intimidating, and had a posture that conveyed confidence and strength. After closer inspection, Ethan determined he wasn't a trainer at all. He was one of those people who didn't fight Pokémon with other Pokémon. He did so with his fists. Ethan had seen them on TV a few times, in the often criticized matches between man and beast. All Pokémon were human-looking enough that he didn't mind, and really the humans had the disadvantage, anyway. The young trainer even envied them a little bit. On a few matches, he had seen some truly beautiful Pokémon, and those men got to tackle them and wrestle with them on the ground, getting to touch all their curves and pleasing shapes.

 

Ethan kept these thoughts to himself, of course. Fantasizing about Pokémon, no matter how humanoid their appearance, was heavy frowned upon. Acting upon them was even more taboo, with some regions making it illegal. So Ethan was extra interested in what this burly man was going to accomplish. He'd never went to a Human x Pokémon (HxP) match before, so this was as close as he'd ever been.

 

The man stood in the middle of a dark room, illuminated, by his flashlight. His slow pacing and cautious stance told Ethan the Pokémon must be close, that he had tracked it to this location and was looking for his chance to strike. As it would turn out, the Pokémon was going to get that chance.

 

Ethan watched with focused eyes as a rounded and purple Pokémon phased itself out of the darkness and appeared behind the man. It gave off a hungry sound as it seemed to drag a wet, thick, tongue up the man's spine. He paralyzed in his spot for a moment, shivering from the uncomfortable feeling of such a sudden and intimate feeling. When he managed to spin around, he saw nothing, but could definitely hear the echoed laughter of the Pokémon.

 

They both came to the conclusion that this must be a ghost type, known for their mischievous behavior and pranks. Ghosts were notoriously difficult to pin down, especially by humans. Humans were, more or less, a normal type. But only while being passive. When they were there looking for a fight, or became aggressive, they were affected by Pokémon much in the same way as Fighting types were. Which put this combative man at a severe disadvantage. The only humans who had been known to pin down a ghost were those tranquil monk types, sitting quietly and waiting for their moment to strike, and making it count. This man was no serene monk.

 

He swung at the air wildly, trying to hit what had just touched him so inappropriately. His frantic flailing caused him to get easily spooked when the Pokémon appeared suddenly before him, and gave an abrupt "boo." So startled, he threw his flashlight at the Pokémon just as it was vanishing back into the shadows. The man pulled out and bent a glow stick, bathing the cavern in an eerie red light.

 

It was quiet, very quiet, until the man let out an ear piercing shriek when he felt his hair get caught in the Pokémon's mouth, who was making very loud chewing and giggling noises. He naturally freaked out, confident he was going to be eaten alive by this mysterious Pokémon. He started to plead wildly, begging for a chance at mercy. After another handful of seconds, the chewing stopped, and the man relaxed. It was short lived, however, when the ghost appeared behind him and yanked down his pants, forcing him to stand up with a gasp.

 

When the Pokémon in the shadows saw what he had been compensating for, it let out a bellowing cackle. The fighter was so flushed and embarrassed and generally afraid, he covered himself up and just shuffled out of the cavern, sobbing gently. It was in that moment that Ethan got his first good look at the Pokémon.

 

The purple, rotund, creature floated into the middle of the room, above the glow stick, and began to suck in the air, pulling in a purple haze from the man's direction. The ghost sucked in that purple mist happily, and began to audibly gulp it down into her gullet. All of it consumed, Ethan saw her muffin top jiggle as the last bit of nourishment fell into her stomach. She gave her belly a pat and let out a very small burp at her satisfying meal. Ethan pulled out his dex, muted the sound, and read up on what this Pokémon was. Misdreavus, the piece of tech said. A ghost type, as he figured, that was known for its enjoyment of scaring people, and feeding off their fear for sustenance. In all honesty, Ethan didn't think it looked scary at all. In fact, he thought it looked kind of cute.

 

Long purple hair flowing down into dark pink ends. A haunting blue shade to her entire body. Long sleeves that cutely went past whatever hands she might have. Misdreavus was incredibly curvaceous, which was Ethan preferred type of Pokémon. Full, happy, breasts that were being hugged by a black and blue striped bra, with a cute bow at the center. Large red orbs assembled into a kind of body jewelry that wrapped over her shoulders, between her tits, and back around to her back. Her middle pinched inward from her breasts down, and then, at her belly button, exploded out to the sides with greater measurements than her impressive chest. Wide hips and a well fed stomach. The slight folds of her accumulated feasts pushed past the tight strings of her matching bikini bottom, tied in bows at her hips. Thighs were almost as thick as her middle, if not thicker, and squeezed together below her hidden crotch. No legs to speak of past her knees, however. They tapered off into softly flowing extensions, moving like the wax in a lava lamp.

 

Ethan found himself even more interested in this Pokémon than before, when he saw those big dinner plate eyes, yellow and red, and a sweet little mouth that was being cleaned by her pink tongue. After admiring her fertile body, he thought about all the mayhem this Pokémon had caused, all the fear it had instilled in the people below. Ethan decided this ghost needed to be taught a lesson, and that put a smile on his face.

Confidently, he stood up from the rocks, making himself immediately known to the Pokémon, who, in a start, dashed back into the shadows with a yelp.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked with faux concern. "Don't tell me the great terror of the mountain is afraid," he mocked, tucking his hands into his pockets and casually strolling in the dimly lit cave. "Wasn't very nice what you did to that guy back there," he said to the darkness, hoping she was still listening. "But it can't be helped, I guess. I mean, you have to eat, right? So how about some dessert?" he propositioned, planting a hand on his chest. "I mean, you can't be full after just one guy, right? Surely you have a bigger appetite than that."

 

In the shadows, Misdreavus glared and growled, but when she thought of how many pegs she could take this guy down, she smirked. When he wasn't looking, she drifted over behind him. Her tongue lulled out of her mouth, dripping with saliva and ready to assault. The moment she was about to get his neck nice and wet, he turned around, and the salivating tongue ran up against his cheek, and knocked off his hat. Misdreavus hadn't planned on that, but it worked out better anyway. She floated back to watch as he freaked out.

Instead, Ethan just smiled back at her. "Tongue, already? You're very forward, Missy."

 

The purple Pokémon huffed and pouted, and in defiance of his games, just decided to float right on past him and ignore him. When her big, jiggly, butt, barely contained by her bottoms, passed by him, he couldn't help but give the nearest cheek a firm spank, leaving his hand there to feel the flesh, if you could call it that, jiggle and bounce. "I'll be back tomorrow," Ethan cried out to the escaping Pokémon.

 

When he returned to the village, in a much better state than the warrior who came before him, everyone was impressed at how unfazed he was. He stood in the middle of the crowd and asked one question. "To anyone who's been up that mountain, I have to ask: did a ghost Pokémon up there try to pull away an article of your clothing?"

 

It was an embarrassing question. Those who looked shocked he knew had no idea what he was talking about. Those who looked away with a blush, and either held up their pants or crossed their arms over their breasts, for safety, he knew had been targeted in such a way.

 

"I see. Well, don't worry, I'm going to go back up that mountain every day until that threat is dealt with!"

 

In the backs of their minds, they weren't sure of his ability to do so, he was just a teenager, but anyone who could come back down from the mountain, unafraid, must have some trick up their sleeve. So they cheered for Ethan, and offered him free room and board for the night.

 

The next day, true to his word, Ethan headed back up the mountain, and searched for the Pokémon. It didn't take long, thanks to Misdreavus still being angry at him and eager at a chance to take him down. Once again he acted like nothing was amiss, and once again she fell into his trap. Ethan sensed her rushing up behind him, ready to yell or phase through him for a quick spook. So he spun around quickly, and, as he had planned, planted both his hands on her incredibly generous tits. Red was brought up to her blue cheeks, coloring them purple, which only deepened when he gave her tits a firm squeeze. The involuntary moan she gave didn't help matters, either.

 

"So I got a deal, Missy," Ethan said when he dropped his hands away. "I'm going to come back here every day, to see if you can scare me. If you can't, I'm going to take away a piece of your clothing. If you can, you get to take away all of mine, leaving me to go back down the mountain nude. Deal?"

 

The offer was strange, Missy knew that, but she also knew that if she could scare him, just once, she would have beaten him. And the fear of having to go down the mountain, completely nude? That would keep her fed for days. So she gave one firm nod, and then started to float away, before he grabbed her arm.

 

"Whoa now, wait up. You failed to scare me today, so I get to keep this," he reminded her, and then peeled off her flimsy sleeve. Thankfully it wasn't attached to her body, and came off easily. Even her arm was cute, just like the rest of her. Still, she was embarrassed, and pulled her arm back and kept it hidden behind the other. Today was a good day for Ethan.

 

Over the next few days Ethan would return to Mt. Silver, to continue the challenge. He had not make sure not to lose, though, so he tried to get creative in case Misdreavus was going to do the same.

 

One day, Ethan simply put his hat on a pile of rocks, hidden in the shadows, and then found a place to hide. Misdreavus saw the hat, and smiled wickedly. She approached extra slow, careful not to make a sound. At the right moment, she pounced at the hat, but instead of landing on an upright human, she just knocked over the pile of rocks, which definitely startled her. In that moment, Ethan walked over and took her other sleeve, then gave her a kiss on her cheek, which he said was, "for luck, on tomorrow's attempt."

 

The next day, Missy heard crying in her caves. A child crying. Misdreavus loved children, truly she did. She didn't want to bring harm to them. However, they were great sources of fear, so she got excited. A full stomach of human fear would give her the energy to take down Ethan later that day.

 

There it was, sitting on the cold ground. A little crying infant. She felt bad for the dear thing, but would take it to safety, as soon as she spooked it. Misdreavus licked her chops in anticipation, so hungry that a bit of drool trickled past the corner of her plump lips. She wouldn't have to do much, just a simple "boo" would terrify the child enough. So she floated down into the ground.

 

Seconds later, she flew back out, now directly in front of the child, and gave a loud "boo" to the infant. But it didn't react. It just kept crying, sitting still. Curious, she picked it up, and examined it. It looked like a baby, it sounded like a baby, but everything else was wrong. It didn't move, it felt stiff, it didn't even blink of breathe.

Seeing she had fallen for his crying-doll-ruse, Ethan emerged behind her and grasped at the bikini top's ribbon at the back, tugging at the string and pulling it loose easily. While she was so close to him, he took the opportunity to teach her how it felt to be unexpectedly licked, and drew his tongue up against the middle of her back.

 

She was startled, so maybe that was why she didn't immediately fly away. Instead, she stood there, mouth agape, as she felt those human hands reach up under her loosened cups and squeeze at her bare breasts, feeling her pink nipples.

 

"You look beautiful, and you feel divine," Ethan whispered to her, punctuating the statement by a full squeeze of her tits. With an automatic response, she pressed her giant ass back against his body.

 

She had never been called beautiful or divine before. Nothing like that. By nature she had to scare people, frighten them away. It was a lonely life, but here was the first human who didn't run away afraid. She was enamored with that. However, she also had her pride, so with a huff she fazed away from his touch, leaving her bikini top behind, still being held by him.

 

"You're getting better at this, at least!" he cried out as she melded back with the shadows.

 

On the third day, Misdreavus was finally feeling some fear herself. She drifted carefully through the caves, sticking to the shadows as much as possible, so as to not let Ethan get the drop on her. Every rock was suspicious, at this point.

 

Then she saw him. It wasn't a pile of rocks, it wasn't a painting on the wall, it wasn't some trap that would drop a box on her. It was him, she was certain. He was laying out in the cave, back up against a rock, snoring quietly as he rested. She figured she had spent so long moving so slowly in the cave, that Ethan got bored and took a nap. A perfect chance to strike, she thought. Grinning ear to ear, she gently floated over to him and hovered over him.

 

Misdreavus thought about how best to wake up. A simple scream? Tickling him? Hugging him so tight that he woke up gasping for air? Licking him all over? The last one sounded the most effective. So once again she stuck out her tongue and dragged it up from Ethan's exposed collar bone, up his face, right up to his hairline, where she knocked off his hat. Once she did that, though, she realized she had been tricked, again.

 

Pokémon weren't always the best at telling one human from another. However, they were great at telling Pokémon apart. And what she just licked was most definitely a Ditto. The pink doppelganger opened its beady eyes and smiled wide at Misdreavus's shocked face. The ruse up, it shifted back into its usual form, that of a pink, ooze-like, woman, her tits bouncing freely when she reformed. Before Misdreavus could hope that this was just some random Ditto that had seen Ethan earlier, it was bathed in a red light and pulled from her sight, to sit in Ethan's pokeball.

 

He gave a shrug and a wry smile, and Missy sighed. She turned and approached, so that Ethan could take off her panties. Even though she was offering him the chance to quickly take off the last of her underwear, he didn't want it take it off quickly. Instead he got down low, sliding his hands up her bare back, losing his fingers in her sea of dark and alluring hair. Like her bikini top, the bottoms were held together by a knot on either hip. One string was taken between his teeth and pulled back, letting the knot come undone. The same was done to the other. Then he used his mouth, again, and bit down on the waistband, and slowly pulled it down with him, peeling it away from her supple cheeks he was currently dragging his face down.

 

Misdreavus, as defeated as she felt, admitted to herself that it felt good. To be held so affectionately, to have her body caressed in such a seductive manner. Still, how she came to this situation still depressed her. She had failed to scare him, which was bad enough already, but she had also been humiliated every step of the way. Missy had certainly learned her lesson about embarrassing people.

 

"Only one piece left," Ethan reminded her, gesturing to her red beads.

 

Misdreavus nodded slowly, and sadly floated away.

 

Now Ethan was feeling bad for the ways he had tricked and humiliated her.

 

The final day had come. Either he'd get her beads, or she'd get all his clothes. Ethan was starting to doubt this plan. He was surprised how upset he was at seeing her so sad. He knew it would mean a very shameful walk back into town, but he decided he was going to let her scare him that day, and win the bet. Maybe that'd bring a smile back to her cherub face.

 

It didn't take much wandering of the caves to run into Misdreavus that day. She was just floating there, in the cool light that filtered in from a crack in the cave ceiling, dressed only in her thick red beads.

 

"Hey, listen, Misdreavus, I was thinking, and I think-" but before he could finish, she surprised him.

 

With her bare arms and hands, the ghost Pokémon grabbed at her chest decoration and pulled it off of her, dropping it to the floor. The only sound between the two of them was the jewelry hitting the hard cave floor.

She approached slowly, unsure of her plan, but certain she wanted the desired results. Giving him no moment to protest, she thrust her lips up against his and kissed him deeply.

 

Ethan was shocked, to say the least, but incredibly happy. After she pulled back, looking away with a blush, he forgot about all the taboos and threw himself against her, mashing his lips against hers again. The two kissed passionately for what felt like days. Hands exploring each other for the first time, in more ways than one. This was the first Pokémon he had touched in such a way, and he was the first human she had done the same with.

 

The human trainer delighted in all of her generous curves wiggling beneath him with each of her pleasured squirms. He cupped one of her heavy tits, squeezing firmly as he did the same to one of her ass cheeks. It was a bit awkward, doing this with someone half his size, at least height wise, but it felt too good to care.

She felt wonderful, and wanted to make him feel the same way. Breaking the kiss, she pushed him back to lie on his back.

 

Misdreavus had seen humans do this many times in her caves before. They seemed to like to come here because the thrill of the danger the caves were known for made the passion even greater. She'd always let them finish, of course. They looked so happy together. Plus, after they were done, they were so relaxed and off guard, it produced an even greater meal when she scared them off. Mostly, though, it was because what they were doing looked like a lot of fun, to her.

 

Living out her fantasy, she floated down Ethan's body, and fiddled with his jeans. Sadly, she couldn't quite figure out the mechanics of it, but Ethan was kind enough to help her out. Pants tugged down, and cock pulled out through his barn door, Missy stared at the meaty staff for a good minute, before dropping her mouth on it. His eyes rolled back into his head, as Missy showed him her tongue wasn't just for scaring and paralyzing people. She did produce some numbing agent in her spit, though, enough to keep him from immediately cumming from the immense pleasure.

 

He was getting close, though, and she still wanted to try something she saw a very busty human do, once.

The cold air of the cave chilled Ethan's damp skin immediately, but then the warm embrace of the Pokémon's giant tits warmed it right back up.

 

Misdreavus squeezed her jugs together, the fat tit flesh overflowing between her fingers. With ease, she was able to bounce her chest up and down on Ethan's impressive cock.

 

He watched as she tried her best to press her tits down as far as she could, to expose his cock as much as she could, and try to suck it. Sadly, as well gifted as he was, her chest was far more so, and all she could expose was his head. Not that Ethan minded. Having their immense demonstrated like that was pleasure enough. Ethan's cry echoed throughout the caves as he came, ejecting spurt after spurt into the tight confines of her blue cleavage.

 

Misdreavus sat up to examine the new sensation that was slowly dripping down her chest. Plopping herself down on Ethan's lap, and letting his dick rest against her large ass, she scooped up some of his sample, and studied it. It looked a bit like ectoplasm, something ghost Pokémon sometimes left behind, but it was the wrong color. It didn't smell like anything she had encountered before. Its viscosity was thick and creamy. Next came the sense of taste, and that turned out to be her favorite. The ghost delighted in the flavor, and found herself scooping up more and more her chest to be sucked clean from her fingers. Each taste caused her to give out a satisfied moan, and a grinding of her hips down onto Ethan.

 

Watching this, Ethan found new life surging through his tool. Without a word, he pressed at her back and pushed her down against his chest after she had finished her new favorite food. With her secure, he stood up, supporting her by grabbing her ass. Of course she could have just floated, but any excuse to squeeze those luscious cheeks was a good one.

Her shortstacked form meant her legs didn't wrap around his hips, but his midsection. And having no shins, she couldn't really wrap them around him anyway, but she did still squeeze her thighs against him, and press her impressive chest into his. So that was something. Unceremoniously, with a new level of feral passion coursing through him, Ethan plopped her down on a large, smooth, flat, rock, and then turned her over onto her cute, chubby, belly.

 

She gave a yip at all the control he was taking, and found that she really liked it. What she liked even more was when Ethan pressed that delicious cock into her warm and waiting snatch. The inside of her was incredible. Far better than any of the women he had fucked along his adventure. It was like there was a tornado inside, pulling him deeper. It took great effort to pull back, but almost done to push back in. Ethan fought against the otherworldly vortex inside of her, so he could pound into her at the strength and pace she deserved.

 

Misdreavus was in ecstasy. Red eyes rolled back, exposing more yellow. Mouth hung open lewdly, with saliva dripping down from her tongue onto the rock she was braced upon.

 

Once he had found a good rhythm, Ethan reached one hand forward to play with her swinging melon. He would then pinch her cute nipples whenever he could catch them.

 

She yelped with surprise and pleasure whenever she felt his hand strike her backside. The first time he had done that to her, days ago, she found it humiliating. Now, she wanted it every second of her redefined life.

 

Ethan pulled out for long enough to turn her over onto her back, before plunging deep inside her again. He wanted to watch her belly jiggle, her breasts bounce, and her face contort into new and wildly pleasured shapes.

 

Blue arms hugged underneath her breasts, trying to stop them for bouncing too much. She squealed with delight when Ethan reached down to grab her fat hips, pressing his fingers into her flesh, and occasionally rubbing or bracing himself on her cute tummy.

 

He was unsure of the repercussions of what he did next, but he was too lust-drunk to even think of it. Ethan buried himself to the hilt, slapping his balls against her big ass, and exploded for a second time, inside of her depths.

 

She milked out every last drop when she came with him, and that "vortex" squeezed him so tight he thought it might come off.

 

Ethan fell back onto his ass on the cave floor, and just stared at Misdreavous's abused pussy lips between her spread legs.

 

Thanks to her ghostly powers, she was able to moved the cum through her body, to deposit in her mouth, and be sucked down again. She had found something that was more delicious than fear: lust.

 

They both rested for a moment, catching their breath, before Ethan stood up and walked over to his pants. She was worried he was leaving, at first, but he returned as quickly as he had left, and now held something in his hand: a pokeball.

 

Since she had met him, this was the first time he looked shy and unsure of himself. It was a cute look on him.

 

"I was, uh, wondering," he said, unable to look her in the eyes. "If you...wanted to come with me. As my Pokémon." After saying the words, he felt like he had offended her. "Not like that, though! I mean, you'd be different, you're...special. I just, want to keep this going, is all."

 

Misdreavus considered it for a moment, but only a moment. Smiling, she turned herself back over onto her stomach, and stuck her ass out at him. Once she started shaking it, begging for it, Ethan knew he had his answer.

 

With a swift throw, the Luxury Ball flew through the air and hit the big target of her butt. Her flesh jiggled considerably after it hit, but he didn't have a chance to watch how long it would go for, because soon she was sucked into the expensive ball, tailored to give its occupant a high class experience inside. Only the best, for her, he thought.

 

Ethan had heard stories of trainers who managed to catch a Pokémon not by battling it, or wrestling it, but fucking it, but he always assumed those were legends at best, or cautionary tales at worst. Sometimes they were followed by the addition of how the Pokémon turned on her trainer when it used other Pokémon, because he hadn't created a dominant enough bond with the Pokémon. It was based on something wicked. Ethan sure didn't feel wicked at that moment.

 

He wondered if those other trainers, if they existed, had caught their Pokémon in the same way he did. If it started off slow, teasing, and grew to something more serious. Or did they just pounce on them in the wild and fuck them into submission. He was curious to learn more, but maybe not right away. He wanted to focus purely on Missy, for awhile.

 


End file.
